


Hands Up High

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught having Sex, M/M, Sexual Reference, Sheriff POV, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>muhbones:<br/>five times the sheriff has caught his son and scott sleeping together and the one time he caught them sleeping together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Up High

**Author's Note:**

> this should have been posted forever ago, but i never fully cleared out this blog, my apologies.

maybe the first time, he ignores it, because he can’t tell that there’s more than one person because they are so intertwined that he thinks it’s just stiles, until he sees the top of Scott’s head poking up from under the blanket. he shuts the door and cuts off the tv before heading to bed. 

 

the second time, he starts to think that maybe he should question it, because they’re wrapped up in each other again, and this doesn’t look as platonic, but scott has dark circles under his eyes and tear tracks drying on his face, and theres a very distinct wet patch on stiles shirt and a pile of kleenex on the floor. 

 

the third time, is after they rescue him from jennifer. they come home covered in blood and disappear in stiles’ room. he goes in to stiles room to find them tangled up in each other again, and he knows. but he can’t separate them. 

 

and maybe the fourth and fifth time, there’s the distinct smell of booze, but it’s graduation, and he’ll just be extra loud in the morning to teach them a lesson. he knows his suspicions were correct,he just wonders why they never said anything. if they even know what they have. he watches scott’s arm tighten around his son’s waist, and he can’t help the small smile. 

 

but one day, he walks into the house, and Scott is sitting on the couch, but before he can say anything, Scott throws his head back, mouth open around a silent moan, and then the slurping sounds hit his ears and he scrambles back out the door, finding Melissa’s number in his phone so they can drink through the stress together.   
xxxx  
idk where any of this came from. idk. don’t throw fruit at me, idkk.


End file.
